User blog:GoejoeDenzo/Queenie, the Pyro Technician
Queenie, the Pyro Technician is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Queenie's next basic attacks launches a small fireball and deals damage in a cone. She deals full damage to the target while 90% - 70% damage to all enemies behind the target and apply Burning Trail. Occurs every 19 seconds. |description2 = Spells (And basic attacks if ultimate is casted.) leaves a trail of fire on an enemy dealing 8 physical damage per second. The trail lasts for 5 seconds. |targeting=''Pyrotechnics'' is a passive. |damagetype=Physical |projectile=will pop-up upon hit. |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=All-on hit effects applied. |spellshield=true |additional=Blast Strike's cooldown is static. }} Queenie charges his flamethrower, consuming an amount of mana per second. Upon reactivation or 5 seconds of charging, she spreads up fire side to side for a minimum of 3 seconds and maximum of 5 seconds based on how long it charges and adding Burning Trail debuff to all enemies affected. It deals additional physical damage per second to all enemies within range based on 191% of mana consumed for 5 seconds. |leveling = 191% of ( Mana per second) |leveling2 = 191% of ( Mana per second) |cooldown = |cost = 12/14/16/18/20 MANA per second |targeting='Charging Inferno' is an ability. She spreads fire and adding Burning Trail debuff to enemies. |damagetype=physical |projectile=false |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=On-hit effects applied. |spellshield=will block a single instance of damage. |additional= Queenie can use summoner spells while charging. }} Every basic attack of Queenie adds up a stack of Pyre Bomb while spells adds two(upon hit) above the target that can be denotate every 5 stacks. Upon detonation, it slows the target by 34% for 5 seconds. The slow stacks upon second detonation and upon 3rd detonation, it stuns the target for 1.91 seconds. The target cannot gain stacks for 15 seconds. |description2 = Active: Queenie deploy a horizontal alignment of bombs in front of her, making all enemies struck on it. After 4 seconds, it knocks strucked enemies upward dealing magic damage. Also, it blocks all non-champion projectiles during the explosion for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 51 |costtype = mana |targeting='Pyre Bomb' is an abilty that detonate bombs in front of her and blocking incoming projectiles. |damagetype=Magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=will block the detonation of Pyre Bomb. Also blocks the explosion of the horizontal bombs. |additional=Pyre Bomb's Active Effect excludes and . }} Queenie tosses a molotov cocktail on a ground, dealing physical damage. Upon hit, it reveal the targets by 1.91 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 47 |costtype = mana |targeting='Molotov Cocktail' is an area of effect ability. She throws a Molotov on the ground, dealing damage. |projectile=yasuo |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=will pop-up upon impact. |additional=Reveals stealthed units. }} Queenie tossed a burning bola and emits a burning wave upon hit or reaching the end of range, dealing magic damage and it detonates all Pyre Bomb stacks on affected enemies. Also, Queenie's basic attack apply Burning Trail for 20 seconds. |leveling = ) |cooldown = |cost = 104 |costtype = mana |targeting='Ring of Pyre' is an abilty, allows her basic attacks to leave trails of fire. Also tosses a burning bola to enemies. |damagetype=magic |projectile=yasuo |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=will pop-up. |additional= }} Change Log Category:Custom champions